


The Interview

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Goku, Chichi and Goten enjoy a night out to eat until a mugger makes his move on the wrong person.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I received this request for a story after Blauvixen drew a comic for me. Comic can be found on my tumblr and twitter account.

The Interview

 

 

A perfect day was coming to an end, Chichi thought as she sat at the table of the fancy restaurant she, Goku and Goten had their dinner. Goku surprised her during breakfast. Tonight he wanted to treat her and Goten to dinner in Satan City. Initially, Chichi thought Goku wanted something in return for this rare treat. A few days away from the farm to train perhaps but no, Goku wanted to treat Chichi to dinner.

 

‘You deserve a night off,’ he told her.

 

For this special night, Chichi dressed up for the occasion, wearing a beautiful pale blue qipao dress. The sleeveless dress had a high slit that reached her mid-thigh. Chichi usually reserved less restrictive clothing for when she and Goku had the very rare chance to have a night alone but this was a special night and Chichi thought why not dress for it.

 

Being a wife and mother didn’t mean she always had to hide her body behind her clothes. Though not competitive like her husband, Chichi considered herself as a martial artist, too. Martial arts helped her teach her youngest son and kept her in fine shape over the years. Two kids and she still could see the muscles on her on stomach, arms and legs.

 

Chichi sipped her sweet wine as she observed Goku and Goten chatting while they ate ravenously. She was amused at the staff as they fretted at the volume of food they had to prepare for her husband and son. Watching Goku and Goten together was something she dreamed about a lot when Goku was dead. It was a living dream watching them together now.

 

It was all so perfect, too. Both Goku and Goten were on their best behavior. Chichi didn’t have to worry about Goten. He knew how to behave but Goku was a surprise. He wasn’t sloppy with his eating. He used a napkin, utensils and…. he looked so good in his clothes.

 

Chichi noticed the eyes of a few lady patrons and even their waitress as her eyes swept over Goku when she took their orders. Her husband look good dressed up in black pants, vest and an orange shirt. This outfit definitely showed off his figure better than his fighting gi did. This along with Goku’s treatment of her today and now at dinner guaranteed a very entertaining night when they are alone.

 

“I’m full,” Goku said happily while rubbing his stomach. “How about you, Goten?”

 

“I was full a while ago.” Goten had his elbows on the table with his head propped on his hands as he smiled at his Daddy. “I just like watching you eat.”

 

Chichi was full, too, and sweeping a look over her husband, figured she had enough room for dessert. Him. Chichi tapped her purse playfully. “Shall we pay and go home?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Goku opened his rarely used wallet, carefully counted his money and placed the money with a nice tip in the leather holder that contained his bill. Pocketing the wallet, Goku smiled at Goten while his hand slid under the table to the slit of Chichi’s dress. “The food was yummy wasn’t it, Goten?”

 

“It was good,” Goten agreed. “But it’s not as good as Mommy’s.”

 

Goku winked at Chichi. “Nothing is good as Mommy’s cooking.” His hand slid further up her dress.  “Mommy has a way of making everything taste good.” He gave her inner thigh a firm squeeze.

 

Chichi stared speechless at Goku. How could Goku do this and in front of their son at the table?! He smirked at her. That sneaky man! Oh, she wanted to but he knew she wouldn’t say anything. How could she without embarrassing both of them in front of Goten?

 

“Oh!” she gasped feeling that sneaky hand touch her there. He was certainly in a mood tonight and without a full moon, too! “I…. maybe we should go. It’s an hour trip home.”

 

Goku pulled his hand away from her. “I gotta go to the bathroom before we leave.”  


“Restroom, Daddy,” Goten corrected his father. “When we’re in public places, it’s called a restroom.”

 

“Right. Well, I have to go. Does anyone else have to?”

 

Chichi shook her head indicating she didn’t.

 

“Yeah,” Goten admitted. “I gotta do a number one.”

 

The family rose from their table. Chichi clutched her purse as father and son headed off to the restroom. “I’ll meet you two out front.”

 

Chichi stepped out of the restaurant. Chichi could’ve waited for Goku and Goten inside but it was a nice spring evening and the warm weather was enough to thaw off the slight chill Chichi got from the restaurant’s AC.

 

“Hey, Sexy. Nice dress you wearin’.”

 

Chichi rolled her eyes. Catcalls weren’t foreign to her and she didn’t like them. Unless it was her husband addressing her, Chichi wasn’t interested in it. “Thank you,” she stiffly replied with her back to him. “My _husband_ likes it, too.” That should be enough warning for this man to back off.

 

“Husband,” the man clicked his tongue. “And he left you all alone, huh?”

 

“He’s with our son in the restroom. They will be here any moment. You should leave.”

 

“I’ll leave.” The man stepped in front of Chichi. He spoke with a threatening voice, “As soon as you give me your purse.”

 

He was a tall, muscled brute in blue jeans, a black tank and dark shades resting on his paper bag brown hair. He flexed his muscles in what Chichi deciphered as an attempt to intimidate her. Pfft. Maybe she was spoiled with having Goku as her husband; perhaps it wasn’t right to compare the muscles on this delinquent arms to that of her husband but Chichi couldn’t help herself and thought this sad man could do with spending more time at the gym and going back to school to get his head on straight.

 

“No,” Chichi simply told him.

 

Chichi thought the man would leave. She spoke firmly enough and with her voice, she could be very intimidating. Instead he pointed his gun at her. Chichi stared at the shiny metal. When one is married to a man who could destroy the planet, have sons who possessed that same power, a gun was not impressive.

 

“Hand over that purse, Bi—“ The force of Chichi’s punch across his face shook his entire body. The mugger’s hold on the gun loosened. Chichi snatched it from him and dropped it on the street.

 

“How dare you?!” Chichi screamed at him. “This was a perfect day, turning into a wonderful evening with my husband and son and you’re trying to ruin it!” Chichi delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest. The robber crumpled to the ground. He clutched his chest. That kick. Did she crack his ribs?

 

“I work tirelessly everyday keeping my house clean and feeding my family! Do you know how many nights I get to relax?!” Chichi slapped the left side of his face as he rose shakily. “Do you know how many times my husband has treated me to a night out?!” She slapped the other side and sent him tumbling to the streets again. “Do you?!”

 

The man crawled back as Chichi stepped menacing to him. His head was ringing and his vision was doubling. “I’m sorry, lady. I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

 

The mugger scrambled to his feet and ran away from her. “Oh, no you don’t!” Chichi chased after him. “You rotten criminal! I won’t let you try to rob another innocent person and ruin their night out, too!” She grabbed him and slammed his face into the wall of the restaurant. Blood spurted from the robber’s nose and a tooth fell out of his bleeding mouth. “I’m not finished with you!!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lights from the police car flashed near the restaurant. Patrons walking by and from the restaurant look on intrigued as the famous news cameraman and reporter from the Cell Games stood in front of a grinning Goku smiling at the camera. Not wanting to be left out, Goten jumped and pumped one fist in the air with his tongue sticking out as he made a funny face for the camera.  

 

The cameraman signaled to reporter, Jimmy Firecracker, they were ready to go live, “Three…. two… one.”

 

“Good Evening citizens of Satan City,” Jimmy Firecracker rolled off his usual greeting in his boisterous voice. “I’m Jimmy Firecracker with the news. We begin with breaking news of a failed robbery at Davi, one of the fine restaurants here in Satan City. With me is the husband of the woman who stopped the robbery. May I have your name, sir?”

 

“Goku. Son Goku.” Goku flashed a grin as he waved at the camera. “And this is my son, Goten.”

 

“While it is very good your wife, Son Chichi, stopped the robbery, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask if you heard the fighting and if so, why didn’t you help your wife?”

 

Goku rubbed his cheek shyly as he spoke into the black microphone. “I was taking a poo and Goten was taking a leak.”

 

Besides him, Goten nodded agreeing. “It’s true.” Goten jumped in front of the camera. “Hey, Trunks!! Look at me! I’m on TV!”

 

Jimmy Firecracker cringed at Goten mobbing for the camera’s attention and Goku’s crude use of words. Surely, there was a better way for him to explain he was in the restroom when it all happened. “Er, thank you.” Jimmy turned to Chichi. She was dressed nicely and looked like someone who knew how to act in front of the camera. “Ma’am, could you tell us how it happened?”

 

“I was waiting for my husband and son to return from the restroom when this delinquent asked for my purse. I said no. He showed me his gun.” Chichi smugly raised a fist. “So I showed him my fist.” Her knuckles cracked. “I showed him I did not appreciate him waving his gun at me or him trying to ruin my night out with my family.”

 

Chichi looked at the mugger off camera. Her pretty face turned menacing as she stared at him. She pointed two fingers at her eyes and turned them to the mugger to let him know she was watching him.  

 

The cameraman turned so everyone at home can see what the mugger looked like. The mugger had his hands cuffed behind his back. His face and arms were caked in blood and purple bruises. His left black eye was wedged shut, his cheeks were swollen and a few teeth were missing from his mouth. He shook in fear at Chichi’s menacing glare.

 

“Help,” the mugger told the grinning police officer. “Get me away from her.”

 

Jimmy Firecracker cleared his throat forcing the attention back on him and Goku. Jimmy thrust the microphone in Goku’s face again. “And what do you think of your wife beating up this mugger?”

 

Goku threw an arm behind his head. If the reporter _really_ wanted to know….. Goku blushed as he confessed, “I think it’s hot! Chichi’s a martial artist like me and when she fights, it turns me on!”

 

A gasp escaped Chichi’s lips at Goku’s confession. Goku just told an entire city her fighting turns him on. Chichi felt her entire face and body turn red. Oh, her face. She imagined she had the biggest smile ever, too!

 

“Goku…..” She couldn’t stop smiling. She couldn’t cool the heat on her cherry red face. “Don’t say that on television!”

 

“But it’s true.” Goku rest an arm around her. “You’re hot when you fight and I can’t wait until we get home!”

 

 _Kami, why me?_ This was so embarrassing Jimmy thought. He will be mocked by his colleagues for putting such blunt people on TV.

 

A hand tugging on his jacket forced the reporter to look down.

 

“What does ‘turns me on’ means?” The question came from the child of the couple, Son Goten. Oh, he couldn’t answer that question. The child wasn’t old enough to know what that meant.

 

“It bet it has something to do with fighting!!” Goten’s face lit up as he figured it out. “Can I say it too?”


End file.
